Spyro and Cynder Songfiction!
by Dragon of Mystery
Summary: In a branch off from my usual styling's, I am writing my first songfiction. I'll just be having Spyro, Cynder and other characters performing songs from either something I've heard before or a scrapped story idea. Rated T just in case. I don't own any of the songs included or the characters singing them except for the occasional OC that will appear now and then. Enjoy the Songs!
1. Track List I

**Dragonstorybooks presents:**

**ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!**

I guess that by the time you finished through the title, you're wondering what I mean. Well, let me explain. My next fanfiction is going to be a songfic! There will be mostly no continuity between the scenes, and most will be from stories mostly current, finished, future, or scrapped stories that I thought of along the way.

Before I continue, when I say mostly no continuity, I mean a few of the scenes, mostly from the same story could be interconnected later, I'm unsure at the moment. The first few chapters are going to be some songs I thought of for a story that is a WIP, future work, or scrapped idea, but mostly scrapped ideas as I gave up a lot of good musicals along the way to this point.

Anyways, at a certain point, I won't say when, I will make a request to the readers to send me some ideas for songs they'd like to see. However, if I deem the song inappropriate or vulgar to my ideals, it will not be included. However, if I do reject your song, consider it encouragement to go and write your own songfiction where your favorite characters sing it. Note; I will not be accepting songs that you'd hear on the radio, only those from movies, the theatre, and possibly television, so keep that in mind when you're posting ideas.

Another note, all of the chapters here have a storyline to them, not exactly connected to the original storyline from which they originated, but it's plausible that they will, you won't know until I write it out.

The table of contents for each section will be a track list that lists the songs in each section of my "Music Library" of this story. Expect a track list every 10 chapters. So the next one will be Chapter 11, if I get that far that is. However don't expect the first songs to be up until tomorrow.

And now, the long awaited track list for the first 10 songs! (Dramatic pause) Psyche! One more thing, well actually two. If you see a track listed twice, look next to the name of the song before you tell me, because it most likely be an alternate version of it, most likely for another character. Also, there will be some episodes of Epic Rap Battles of History here as well, I do not own them, but kudos to Nice Peter and Epic LLOYD for creating a series that truly lives up to its first adjective, Epic. Anyways, here is the first track list, sorry for the distractions leading up to it, so let's get right into it!

Track 1: Stars from Les Miserables

Track 2: Epic Rap Battles of History: Adolf Hitler vs Darth Vader I

Track 3: The Mirror/ Angel of Music Reprise from Phantom of the Opera

Track 4: Devil Take the Hindmost from Love Never Dies

Track 5: All I Ask of You from Phantom of the Opera

Track 6: Devil Take the Hindmost Quartet Version from Love Never Dies

Track 7: Confrontation from Jekyll and Hyde

Track 8: Let it Go from Frozen

Track 9: Masquerade from Phantom of the Opera

Track 10: Fantine's Arrest from Les Miserables

There, now with that out of the way, here's the answer to the previous riddles I've left. Silk is like Grass because both are measured in yards. Now here's the next riddle: "What to bells, curtains, twins and hair all have in common?" A clue: The answer is or contains a four letter word. Good luck and enjoy this series of songs.


	2. Track I: Stars from Les Miserables

Track I: Stars from Les Miserables

**Before I get started, I believe I have found a way around the rules that pretty much "forbid" songfictions. If I just use the original lyrics as an inspiration for my version by the same name, I can technically count these lyrics as mine. I know this works because I saw one story that was literally a version of the song Let it Go, which will also be featured here but later, with all the ice based lyrics turned to fire based ones, as the song was from Ignitus' perspective. And that story is still there, so if that worked for that author, it should work for me too! Let's hope I'm right. Anyways, on to Track I: My version of Stars, Javert's first solo from Les Miserables. **

The scene opens in the dark of night. A large building can be seen at the front of the scene, bearing a striking resemblance to a castle of sorts. This building is the Dragon Academy, the highest level institute of education in Warfang.

As we spiral up to the top of the tallest tower of the structure, we can see a figure emerge. The figure is a dragon, only about maybe 18 or 19, I don't know for sure. Once he steps out of the shadows, he becomes an obvious figure of note.

It is Spyro, the Purple Dragon of Legend, and wielder of the Blade of the Purple Dragon. He sighs as he returns his sword to its scabbard. He's thinking about the events of the past few days. "Even though he's dead, Malefor's demons still wander the world, free to commit their evil deeds unless someone can stop them." He tells himself, thinking about the Doll Collector Incident and the Return of Craddock, the Rogue Swordsman. "With all that's been going on, how can I even think about trying to settle down and possibly raise a family when the world needs me now more than ever?" he asks, noting his impending marriage to Cynder, the dragoness of his dreams.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, an orchestra started to play a slow tune. Spyro heard it, and then did something we'd never expect, he unleashed his distress in the form of song.

"There, out in the darkness, are fugitives running, Fallen from god. Fallen from grace, God be my witness, I never shall yield until we come face to face, until we come face to face. They know their way in the dark, ours is the way of the Lord Those who follow the path of the righteous shall earn their reward. And if they fall as their master fell, The flame The sword! Stars, In Countless multitudes. Scarce to be counted, Filling these dark times with order and light. They are the sentinels, Silent and sure. Keeping watch o'er the night. Keeping watch o'er the night"

As Spyro continues to sing his heart out, he notices the stars above him, and for the first time remembers the ancient story that tells of their origin. According to Dragon Myth, when a dragon dies, their spirit remains connected to this world, and is shown to their descendants in the form of a star, keeping watch over their descendants in the night. From talking with Ignitus before, Spyro knew this to be fact, and I believe it did help him in making his decision, though he did not know this yet.

"They know their place in the sky. They hold their course and their aim. And each in their season returns and returns and is always the same. And if they fall as Malefor fell, they fall in flame!"

Sensing that he has made his choice, Spyro draws his blade from the scabbard and points it skyward as he makes his next statement.

"And so it must be, for so it is written on the doorways to paradise that those who falter and those who will fall, will pay the price!

Spyro then holds his blade closer to his face and in his reflection, sees those who preceded him in it. He takes this as a note that he has made the correct choice for not only himself, but he knows that Cynder will agree wholeheartedly.

"Lord let us find them. That we may see them safe behind bars! I shall never rest till then. This we swear. This we swear by the stars!"

As he ends his song, Spyro returns his sword to it's scabbard, knowing full well, that he knows now more than ever, what he must do.

"I know now what I must do." He tells himself, with a look of unshaken confidence on his face. "And I'm pretty sure Cynder will side with me."

As leaves the balcony, we, the readers, see the stars from Spyro's view, and if you listen just close enough, you might be able to hear what the stars have to say. "Never give up, Spyro."

**And that brings an end to the first track. I hope you liked it, if you did leave a song option in your comments and such. Don't be afraid to suggest anything to me, I'll filter as I see fit. Next up, Spyro finds himself in a remake of the second episode of "Epic Rap Battles of History" as he takes on one of the most evil men in human history. Good luck to him! To see how that rap battle turns out, tune in next chapter. Same Time, Same Channel!**


	3. Track II: ERB Hitler vs Spyro

Chapter II: Spyro vs Hitler I

**Yes that's right, we're taking on Epic Rap Battles of History for the second track, I still own none of this, kudos to Nice Peter and Epic LLOYD for creating this awesome series. We might as well start this out with the most popular battles, Hitler vs Vader. Note I will be doing Hitler vs Vader 2, but not 3. Now without further ado, let's get started!**

As we enter, the stage is dark, though we can make out the outline of a Dragon blindly crossing the stage. "Hello?" he asks, "Does anybody know where I can find two dragons named Ahlquist and Shukoff?" Just as suddenly as he says this, a screen in the background powers up and Spyro takes notice, drawing his sword. "What's going on?!"

All of a sudden, a soundtrack starts playing and a voice can be heard yelling…

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!

"Okay, now I'm really confused. What's going on here?" Spyro asks, when suddenly a spotlight shines down on him as the voice continues.

Spyro!

"What's going on?!" Spyro asks in response to this mystery voice when he sees a figure next to him under the other spotlight. "Who is that?"

VS!

The spotlight turns on, revealing a person that we all know as about the most evil man in history. "YOU!?" Spyro yells at the figure in retaliation, as he finally recognizes who it is.

Adolf Hitler!

"I still don't know what's going on here, but I won't let that evil freak leave here alive!" Spyro says as he points his sword in Hitler's direction.

BEGIN!

"I am Adolf Hitler! Commander of the Third Reich! Little known fact: Also dope on the mic! You're just a dragon, so don't even try to escape. You need a helmet to cover up your ugly purple face! You have the force to control fire. I am a force truly evil! I even went back in time and turned you whack in your prequel! Just look at you! You're not even a real person! I preferred you in the 90's, the Tom Kenny version!" The evil dictator raps as Spyro just listens waiting for his moment to strike.

"You can't rhyme against this protective force, don't even bother! So many dudes slept with your mom, who even knows who's your grandfather?! Your just an evil freak, with a heart so week! You call that a mustache? It looks like something defecated on your lip! You freak, let me tell you who you're messing with! Every evil thing you did, I helped slay the freak who invented it! I beat the original dark lord; you're merely a racist, disgruntled artist! The Dragon Army makes yours look like someone took some of your stupidity and cloned it!" Spyro returns, leaving Hitler dumbfounded at Spyro's rapping skills, despite him being a trained violinist.

"You stink, Spyro. Your style smells something sour. You need to wash up, dog. Here, step in my shower! I'll turn all your friends against you; just my speeches breed haters! What's your pyrotechnics VS a clan of all your white neighbors?" Hitler returns with a threat to kill Spyro.

Spyro begins his set of lines by grabbing Hitler's throat with his tail and slinging him to the other end of the stage "Now your evil will fall! Take a step back and let me freeze you into a block!" Spyro says as he fires a bolt of ice at Hitler, freezing him solid. "A little frozen water bath, for your genocidal plans! I'll call my friends in Israel, and we'll see who got the last laugh!" he says as he finishes the battle.

After the final lines, the mysterious voice returns to finish this match off.

WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT! YOU DECIDE!

EPIC RAP BATTLE SOF HISTORY!

AS the last line is said, the screen shuts off as do the lights. Spyro looks at his frozen adversary with a look of satisfaction on his face. "I think I've won this fight. Now back to what I was doing." He says as he walks off to find the two dragons he was looking for before this battle started.

As Spyro leaves, we can see the ice encasing Hitler starting to melt. This is not over yet.

**Oh boy, that was about the strangest chapter I've ever written, but I think it went well! And yes, Spyro is a trained violinist and knows people from human history. He teaches at a college in my other stories, he's got to know some things, but he just studies for fun when he's not training. If you like this sort of thing, tell me and I'll put more rap battles in my next track list. Anyways, next time, I'm going back to where my fanfiction career began with a song from one of my favorite musicals! To see how that turns out, tune in next chapter. Same Time, Same Channel!**


	4. Track III: The Mirror from Phantom

Track III: The Mirror/Angel of Music from Phantom of the Opera

**Now we're reaching back to the first Fanfiction ever, Spyro and Cynder in Phantom of the Opera, to see the second version of The Mirror/Angel of Music. Note, this will take place in that continuity, considering I call that particular story a sequel to Dawn of the Dragon and a prequel to The Return of Malefor Series. Anyways, this takes place about a month after The Dragon and the Blade and one day after Chapter 2 of this story. Anyways, enjoy!**

It is late at night, we can't see half of what is going on, all we know is this room is incredibly__dark, but we can see one figure moving in the distance, the only thing we can tell at the moment is the figure is definitely a dragon, or dragoness rather, around the age of 21 or so. After our mysterious figure arrives at her unseen destination, she lights a nearby candle, thus revealing her identity in full.

Our mysterious figure ends up being Cynder, recently betrothed to Spyro, the Purple Dragon. Though most of the room remains in darkness, we can make out some items, namely a bookcase, a table with a chair, a rug and what looks like a long mirror on the wall. As soon as Cynder walks away from the candle she just lit, an odd wind blows in from nowhere and extinguishes it!

"Who's there?!" Cynder asks in slight fear whilst drawing her bow. "Show yourself!"

Suddenly the candle from before relights, with an eerie red glow. (If you've ever played Amnesia: The Dark Descent, you know the glow)

"If you think this is some sort of practical joke, this isn't funny!" She says as she prepares to fire her first arrow. "Now show yourself!"

As suddenly as the candle started to glow red, a melody can be heard coming from behind the mirror and a mysterious voice can be heard, one that Cynder knows all too well.

"Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool, your brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!" the mysterious voice sings, compelling Cynder into a sort of trance at the same time, as evidenced by her dropping her bow.

"Angel, I hear you. Speak, I listen. Stay by my side, Guide me. Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, Master." Cynder replies, as if in a trance.

"Flattering child, you will know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in this mirror. I am here, inside!" The voice replies. Just as this happens, another dragon appears behind the mirror, it appears to by Cynder's fiancée, Spyro, with his face covered by a hooded cloak. But it can't be, can it?

"Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory. Angel of Music, hide no longer. Come to me, strange Angel." She replies, for sure in a trance now.

"I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, Angel of Music." The mysterious figure croons, drawing the entranced Cynder towards him, but after she sees the figure eye to eye, she realizes who it is and briefly exits her trance.

"Whose is that voice? Who is that in there?" She asks before the mysterious figure attempts to draw her back into its power, but fails, as Cynder now knows for sure who it is.

Suddenly, the mirror draws back, revealing the figure in full view.

"I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, Angel of Music! I am your angel of music! Come to me, Angel of Music! I am your angel of music! Come to me, Angel of Music!" the figure sings, extending his black-gloved hand to Cynder, as if in guidance. But that's when the figure notices Cynder is not in his power anymore.

"Nice try, Spyro. You're getting better though." Cynder tells the figure. This must be a case of mistaken identity, as this cannot be Spyro, can it?

"Hey, I still had you for about 5 minutes, that's a new personal best." The figure says, pulling back the hood which obscured most of his face, revealing its identity as Spyro! It was him after all!

"I guess that concludes practice for today. See you in the morning Spyro." Cynder tells him. What in the world where they practicing?!

"Until tomorrow, my Angel of Darkness." Spyro replies, closing the mirror door behind him.

**Okay, I'm guessing a lot of you are confused as to what in the world is happening here. Well, if I told you then that'd ruin the mystery now wouldn't it! That's up to your interpretation. Anyways, this concludes chapter 4 or track three of my songfiction. Sorry the story wasn't the best, my original idea didn't fly with me after thinking about it a little bit. Anyways, next chapter we take on a little bit of an edgier tune with a game at its core. To see how well that works out, tune in next chapter. Same Time, Same Channel!**


	5. Track IV: Devil Take the Hindmost

Track IV: Devil Take the Hindmost from Love Never Dies

**Now we're on a more obscure track here, people! This was actually an idea I had for a crossover when I first started writing fanfiction, but I scrapped the idea because my casting didn't work out with the ending, and I couldn't really find a way to make it work in my favor. So that particular idea, Shadow and Cynder in Love Never Dies, was sent to the Fanfiction Graveyard. But I will bring this song out of it as well as its quartet reprise later on in this "disc" of my fanfiction. Anyways, let's get started before I completely lose my focus. Now let's get this started.**

We arrive at a dismal looking scene; we can't tell what it's supposed to be though. A figure enters, unable to really walk in a straight line, so we can assume he's drunk or has been blinded somehow. Our mystery figure passes a poster for a special showing at the nearby Opera House, with the name "Cynder" featured prominently on it. The mysterious figure then passes under a street light, revealing himself to be none other than the Purple Dragon of Legend, Spyro.

Now a lot of you are probably wondering what the heck is going on here, well here's the answer: Spyro is being targeted for assassination, by someone he though he defeated long ago. Nobody knows how this happened, but it did happen and something has gone totally wrong.

Suddenly another figure emerges, a pink dragoness who most people think has an obsession with hearts. That's right, it's Ember. "Spyro! I heard about what's been happening. I can't help but fear for your life." Ember tells the dragon she once loved, and still does.

"Ember, I appreciate your concern, but I have to face whoever this is head on, there's no time for any hesitation." Spyro responds.

"I can't let you go through with this, Spyro! This is possibly Death itself you're dealing with here! I'm sure that deep inside you're as scared as I am right now." Ember replies. This seems like it causes Spyro to snap into a fit of anger for about 5 seconds

"Ember! I'm not afraid of him! I've bested him before!And if he ever had the courage to meet me face to face, man to man!" Spyro yells in his rage as suddenly, a figure cloaked in shadow appears behind him, his romantic rival, Shadow! "No, no, it can't be!" Spyro says in utter disbelief.

"Not afraid of me, you say?" the figure asks as he completely emerges from the shadows, weapon in hand, revealing his identity.

"Stay back or I'll kill you, I promise you!" Spyro says as he gets up and grabs his Family's Ancestral Weapon, the Blade of the Purple Dragon.

"Of course, as you say, you've beaten me before. But that was a long time ago, Shadow, and we were playing a very different game" the figure says as the orchestra in the nearby theatre begins to play a tune. "Look at you, deep in despair, stinking drunk, pitiful! Shall we both make a bet? Devil take the hindmost." He sings.

"Look at you, foul as sin! Hideous, horrid! Call the stakes, deal me in. Devil take the hindmost" Spyro replies, putting away his sword.

Shadow: Now Cynder shall choose tonight

Spyro: Let her choose.

Shadow: Is she yours or mine?

Spyro: Draw the line!

Shadow: If she sings, you lose tonight.

Spyro: I won't lose!

Shadow: You end this fight…

Spyro: Fine.

Shadow: And take your flight.

Spyro: Fine! And if she won't, if I win?

Shadow: This whole struggle, wiped away.

Spyro: Very well, let's begin

Both: Devil take the hindmost!

Spyro: You think you have the odds, you think you're in control! You think you've fixed the dice. Well, I will gladly roll. I'll bet against the house, I'll even double down!

Shadow (At the same time): Our old game. It's been changed. With every throw you're risking her. All the rules are rearranged (This line is said before Spyro can speak) Fate has redesigned most.

Spyro: Fortune's on my side! I won her long ago, I won her from you then, I beat you even now, I'll win her back again! And when the game is done!

Shadow (At the Same Time): Cut the deck. Let us play. You and I. Once again. Either way!

Both: Devil take the hindmost! Now Cynder shall choose at last! Is she yours or mine?

Spyro: We've a son, our bonds secure!

Shadow: Are you sure?

Spyro: What?

Shadow: Are you so sure?

Spyro: What do you mean?

Shadow: Such a child, strange to see, different, musical

Spyro: Huh?

Shadow: Is he more you or me? Which one do you find most?

Spyro: You lie!

Shadow: Deal the cards.

Spyro: I call your bluff!

Shadow: Let them fall.

Spyro: This game is on!

Shadow: Choose your hand

Spyro: And we will see…

Shadow: Try your best

Spyro: Who wins out

Shadow: The victor…

Spyro: Once and for all

Both: Wins it all! Devil take the hindmost!

Shadow: Deal the cards!

Spyro: I call your bluff!

Shadow: Let them fall!

Spyro: This game is on!

Shadow: Choose your hand.

Spyro: And we will see.

Shadow: Try your best

Spyro: Who wins out.

Shadow: The Victor…

Spyro: Once and for all!

Both: Wins it all! Devil take the hindmost

As the lyrics conclude, we see Shadow going for Spyro's throat, and pinning him to the street in a choke position. "She walks, you leave together. This whole thing, totally done! She sings, you leave alone. Devil take the hindmost" the fiendish assassin says as he leaves, disappearing back into the shadows from whence he came

"Oh, my God! What have I done?! I can't believe I just did something that stupid! Cynder!" He says as he runs off to rescue his beloved Cynder when the whole scenes starts to ripple as the truth is revealed.

Spyro awakens from this horrible nightmare sweating for some reason. "Phew! It was just a dream." He says as he decides to drift back into sleep.

**(Laughing my head off) Oh man! I bet you guys thought this was really happening! Nope! It was all just a dream! But admit it, I had you going there for a bit! Anyways, let me clarify a few things on Shadow, he's my OC who I came up with for this story specifically. He's a Fire Elemental Dragon, about 25 or so, and is a trained assassin. He got the name Shadow because he's a master of stealth, seemingly able to vanish in and out of the shadows themselves. If you would like to use Shadow in one of your stories, message me and we'll work out the details. Anyways, here is the next riddle in my contest: "What has neither flesh, bone, nor nail yet has 4 fingers and a thumb?" Good luck! Next time, we go from edgy to sentimental. To see how that turns out, tune in Next Chapter. Same Time, Same Channel! **


End file.
